


The First Seal

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair torturer, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Different POV's, Ellen Harvell - Freeform, F/M, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, The First Seal, Torture, alistair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: "You know, it was supposed to be your father," Alistair says quietly, his voice creeping into Dean's head. “He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you.”“Bring on what?” Dean asks, even though he’s half afraid of what the answer will be.“Oh, every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father,” Alistair taunts, watching Dean shake salt onto Ruby’s knife. “And finally you said, "Sign me up." Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch…” Alistair smiled as Dean turned towards him. “That was the first seal.”Dean doesn’t react. He just takes a couple steps forward, his face blank of any emotion what-so-ever. “You’re lying,” he finally answers, his own voice low.Alistar smiled, blood dripping from his face, from all the salt and holy water that had been poured down his throat,” And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break,” he drew the words out one by one, his voice low and dangerous.





	The First Seal

**Author's Note:**

> Please note tags always, and note the notes! If there are ever any reasons that you feel something is wrong in the story, please let me know. I know that this is - very - late, since we now have 14, going on 15, seasons, and this is from the 4th. Some of the chapters shall be long, some shall be short. Comment ideas for what should happen and how many seasons I shall conclude in this thing. And leave kudos please.

Every angel stood still, not moving nor speaking. Every demon stayed in their place, their faces upturned towards “the heavens”. The blatant words hung in the air, the shrill voice that screamed it ringing throughout hell and heaven. No one made a sound. Every soul, whether damned or angelic, knew whose voice it was. Every soul knew what it meant. Lilith, whom was the first wife of Adam, the first damned to become a demon, the first demon to enter hell, had screamed out the first seal. 

 

It was broken. 

 

And every soul knew that no matter what the angels did, no matter how hard they tried, or how many they sent down to Earth, the apocalypse was coming. There was no turning back. Hell rose with cheers and yells from the demons, new and old. The man had lasted 30 years. 30 years in hell being torn apart over and over again.

 

Heaven stayed silent. 

 

**It was broken.**

 

Hell had tortured the man for years upon years, waiting and hoping for him to break. The same time heaven had waited and hoped for the man to hold out, waited for their angel to be ready to delve into hell and pull him out of perdition. Hell gave the man soul after soul after soul, their yells reaching heaven’s gates with each drop of blood he spilled. Heaven watched, the angels silent, thinking, despising, waiting. Hell let the man tortured and killed human after human, soul after soul. Heaven bid for their time, knowing that the end of the world, whether slow or fast, was approaching. 

 

It had happened. 

 

**The seal had broken.**

 

Lilith’s voice still rang shrilly through both heaven and hell, the cheers of every demon following it. The angels had no choice. That demon - the disgusting thing it was - hadn’t even broken the man herself. But hell's best torturer had. The angels weren’t surprised even certain humans and other creatures had heard Lilith’s howls of triumph. 

 

**_The seal had been broken._ **

 

Heaven stayed silent as her voice, shrill and loud and ringing made its way to each angel all at once, sending each one to their knees, both in heaven and on Earth. 

 

_ “And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.” _


End file.
